The Hardships of Life and Love
by Dark Goddess Hekate
Summary: The Final battle didn't go as you thought it did. In fact, it changed the whole story...SS.
1. Long Lost Hero

**The Hardships of Life and Love**

**Ch. 1 Long Lost Love**

Disclaimer: All I own is my Replay Card and you can all kiss my ass cuz there's no way you're getting it! Also, if I owned the game this would have really happened and Rinoa would've died a horrible death! .

Warnings: I'm new, I can't spell worth crap, I hate Rinoa, and I love Yaoi...anything I forget..my bad.

My grey trenchcoat fluttered softly in an - almost nonexistant - draft as I stood near the sorcess. It was all over. All Gardens were taken over - all nations combined and ruled over - all governments were gone. The planet seemed dead. No one stirred for fear of upsetting their ruler.

Ultimecia had won and taken over the world.

Sefier sighed. Ultimecia had no need to fully control his mind anymore; he had nowhere to go. She controlled where he went and what he did but she no longer influenced his thoughts - she had no reason to.

Thoughts of a battle - the last, final, battle - came into Sefier's mind. The battle that centered around two men with matching scars. Both had weilded Gunblades and he could still see the sparks as they clashed together.

Then the blinding light came, light that was focused on his counterpart - weakening him almost to the point of death. Then the command. Finish him. He had obeyed.

He brought his Gunblade down into the other's chest, while starring at the wide blue eyes he had always mistoken for grey.

As he drew out his blade, preparring to strike again - for the other man - his dark counterpart that was on the light side, 'the good guy' - was still alive, another blinding flash of light shot toward the injured man. Once the light had dimmed away, Sefier could see his counterpart was gone.

With their leader dead - for he had to be, with multiple wounds, many of which were lethal, and Ultimecia's attack that caused the man to dissappear, there was no way he could have surrvived - the SeED team gave up. They all allowed themselves to be taken away to serve under under Ultimecia.

All but Rinoa, that is.

She walked up o Ultimecia proclaiming she, to, was a sorcress and should not be treated so. Ultimecia allowed her to become part of her "army," which was made up of monsters, SeEDs, soliders, and a few others.

Rinoa now follows Sefier everywhere. It was starting to annoy him. Everything about her annoyed him. She stood off to one side - watching - as her leader, the one she kept proclaiming she loved, was killed unfairly.

Her leader, his counterpart. An unknown emotion stirred within him. A few GF's cried out at it. GFs...he had taken them from his counterpart for some unknown reason. He did not use them - only when he had to - but they were his counterpart's. That fact alone drove him to take them before Ultimecia could.

That earilier 'draft' had picked up into a howling wind.

"What is the meaning of this!" Ultimecia shreaked. My gaxe snaped up from the floor to see a man walk toward Ultimecia, upon her throne - myself being on that throne - in that throne "room" that over looked Dulet City.

A man. A man wearing black leather pants with buckles running down his legs. A man wearing a loose black sweater and a large black coat. A man, limply, holding a sliver Gunblade at his side. A man wearing a 'Y' chain with Greiver on the end. A man with a scar and blue eyes, blue eyes that stared straight at Ultimecia. Blue eyes of Hatered.

/Squall/

The man, Squall, kept walking forward. Those eyes, full of Hatered I never even dreamed they could hold, staring at the sorcess. Something she would not accept.

"I don't know how you surivied but you will die for this disrespect!" Ultimecia hissed. Oh, yes. The sorcess was _pissed_. Finish him! She yelled into my mind.

I frowned but started to step foward when Rinoa rushed in. "Squall!... How are you still alive!" She seemed nervous and rushed to my side, latching herself to my arm - much to my annoyance.

"Well it doesn't matter, I will never go with you. I'd rather be here with Sefier!" She said it all in a mocking tone. Until she noticed Squall was ignoring her so she huffed and started yelling. "Did you hear! Poor little lost Squally just can't get over me! Hahaha!" My annoyance peaked and I shoved her off my arm.

"Shut up you foolish girl. Sefier...Kill him."

I rushed foward at Ultimecia's command. Something was not right. I raised Hyperion and noticed what was "not right." This whole time Squall had stared stright at Ultimecia and from the suprise and fear in his eyes, had neither seen nor heard us - hence the fear. it scared me too.

Squall brought his Revolver up as I brought my Hyperion down. Both men pushed against the locked Gunblades. This allowed Sefier to get a closer look at Squall. His leather pants that should have hugged his legs hung loose. His sweater bunched up in the front showing protruding bones. His black coat - longer than his bomber jacket, though not by much - hung off his frame. His hair was longer, yet still slightly spikey.

Squall's whole being radiated exhaustion. He was far to skinny to be healthy and I couldn't figure out how he was fending off my Gunblade. Of course, at that time he started sliding backward from the pressure I was pushing against him.

/I'm going to really kill him this time.../

His eyes started to blaze as he threw all his weight against Hyperion and myself. He had somehow gathered enough strength to throw me a few yards away from him. Now he started to sway and I feared he would drop where he stood.

I was wrong. Squall took an unsteady steep foward followed by another and another until he was stumbling toward Ultimecia.

He was so weak it made me want to rush to him, grab him and tell him none of it was real - block him from the pain in his eyes. Things I could find no reason why I felt I should do them.

Squall stumbled on. Upon closer inspecion Sefier was able to see Squall was mummbling something. Squall's Gunblade started glowing and somehow Squall looked even weaker.

To my amazement Squall broke into an all out _sprint_ as Ultimecia rose up preparing an attack of her own. She launched lethal crystal shards at Squll only to have them shattered against a light barrier that had formed around Squall.

Squall charged foward, light now swirling around his Gunblade. He pulled down Revolver with so much force the sorcess barely had enough time to scream brfore she was oblitered.

After which, Squall promply passed out, along with his light show.

Note: yeah. So. I'm new. This is my first story posted and I would appreciate some love. .. and so would my cat . Also, Squall's pants are Leon's from Kingdom Hearts. Poor Squall! They messed his face UP in that game! Great game tho. Drop me a line!).

PS. Yeah I don't have/can't find Spell check so... bear w/me.


	2. Single Focus

Today is a solem day. On the way home from church, my parents & I passed a wreck in which there was a dead body laying to the side of an SUV. My mother started(shocked at the dead body), saying she didn't see how that person could've died. To which I replied that she obviously had not seen the other side of the SUV, the side that had a Harley still sticking out from the cruched door of the SUV. I know that most haven't read this, & those who do won't take any mind to it, but I now feel better by typing this.

**The Hardships of Life and Love **

Ch. 2 Single Focus

Warning: Same as Ch. 1. Shorter chapter.

Disclaimer: I'm a fifteen-year-old chick in Alabama.rolls eyes Oh, yeah, I own them...not.

I had been suprised to see Sefier. Out of the corner of my eye, I was also able to see Rinoa. This scared me a little before my reflexes kicked in and I raised my Revolver to block Hyperion.

/_How could I have not noticed them/_

It came to me then. My life force was almost depleated, it had taken almost my very life to get this far. Sefier or no, I am going to finish this.

I started sliding back from Sefier's force pressure. I gathered my strength and pushed as hard as I could against Sefier's Gunblade, Hyperion, causing him to fly a few yards back.

I started walking, weakly, toward Ultimecia. I'm going to finish this. I started mouthing the spell incantation I created to finish Ultimecia off. I could feel my energy and life drain away as I stumbled foward.

I felt Ultimecia gathering power to attack me. I had a serge of power run through me and I broke off into a sprint. Ultimecia's attack colided with a light shield I had raisen due to my spell.

Light swirled around my Revolver as I pushed foward. I brought Revolver down, tearing through Ultimecia. She screeched in rage and pain as her body nad soul was destroyed by my blow.

I had no time to stumble back or even sit down before I started to fall into the welcoming darkness I had been fighting for so long.

Yes, it is short. Sorry. I was thinking of maybe writing a Kingdom Hearts, Riku/Sora story. Tell me what you think. Also, drop me some love! .. 


	3. Forlorn Beat

Sup guys? ( and Samie/Sammy)lol. Hope you enjoy Ch.3!

Warnings: Yaoi, oocness, bad spelling, and about 20 other things.

Disclaimer: I don't own it, if you sue, I'll have no choice but to pelt you with rock candy & then beat you up.

Squall hit the floor, his Gunblade sliding and spinning away from him, before what happened truely registered in my mind.

"Fuck!"

I ran toward Squall's fallen body, fell to my knees, and slid the rest of the rest of the way toward him. All the while Rinoa stood off to the side resembling a fish the way her mouth flapped open and close.

/_Yeah, that's attractive./_

I looked Squall over and grasped his wrist. I could not see anything wrong with him but his pulse was too faint, threating to stop in fact.

As I reached down to touch Squall's chest a hand yanked me away.

"What the **Hell**!" Okay, I'll admit it... I was livid - way beyond _PISSED!_

"I could ask you the same thing!" Rinoa said albit sumgly. "He," along with a disgusted glance at Squall, "is our enemy."

"And you're annoying." I turned my back to her, signaling an end to the conversation. Of corse, being the ignorant bitch she is, she didn't catch the hint.

"What's-"

"Shut up and go impale yourself. I couldn't care less about what you have to say and Ultimecia is dead. I am, therefore, free to do as I please."

I bent down and ignored her screeching voice as I cast Curaga on Squall... it had little to no effect. His pulse spead up before slowing, dangerously, back down.

Squall was dieing and there was nothing I could do to help him.

I crouched down, putting one arm behind Squall's back and the other under his knees, and lifted him up. I stumbled, almost dropping Squall, before I finally regained balance. I had expected a lot more weight.

I looked down, worry encreasing. /_I know he looked smaller and less healthy, but this is horribl. He can't weight more than 95 pounds./_

Reaching down I picked up Revlover from the floor, putting it on the hip opposite of Hyperion.

Standing back up, I hurried toward the lift located across the room; there was only one person I trusted enough to take care of Squall.

As I turned around to face the outside as the lift started its slow decent, I noticed Rinoa running toward me... still yelling.

/_Heh, stupid bitch/_

The floor closed in above me before Rinoa was able to join me, much to my relief.

_/Now... which ship should I take/_

So, how doya like that? If ya would be so kind...send me some lovin'.lol.


	4. Going Home

I am so bored. I haveta wait till my mom FINALLY gets off the phone and it's takin' foreva!

Diaclaimer: I no own, you sue, I stab you with one of many pens.

**CH 4 Going Home**

I sat in the main pilot seat in the dragon-shaped ship: The Ragnarok.

/_Squall should remember this ship...it still belongs to him...sorta. We had living qurters, bathrooms, and a kitchen put in but it is relatively the same./_

The possibility of Squall waking up and remembering the ship, along with the fact it was the fastest ship he had, is what made Sefier take the Ragnarok.

"nnnnnnnnmmmmmmmmm." Sefier set the autopilot on and turned the monitor on standby. He walked back into the hall and then into a med. room where he had set Squall.

The thin sheets ment to encase the younger man were draped halfway over the bed or griped tightly to the dreaming man. Sefier placed a hand on Squall's forehead feeling fire go up his arm.

"Damn!" he jerked back.The fire had been Squall's temperature. He had nothing to help Squall with mainly because he did not know what was wrong with the youth.

"What happened Squall? Where did you go? What did you go through because of me? And what was that spell that's killing you!" I reached and brushed some bangs out of Squall's face. He jerked and then flinched.

"Nnnnnnnnnnmmmmmmmm." /_A nightmare?"/_

I reached down, grasped his shoulders, and shook...hard.

"Squall. Squall! You need to wake up! Squall!" Squall's breathing shallowed. He didn't wake. "Squall!" I felt his pulse, it was still dangerously low, but it was still there.

I rushed out the door back to pilot the Ragnarok. I sat and gunned it - going as fast as possible.

"Finally!" As Sefier looked on Balamb rose up into view.

Landing on auto he ran out the door into the garden. He flew past door after door into hall after hall until finally reaching the Infirmary.

"Dr. Kadowaki!"

"Sefier? Is that...Squall!"

"Yeah, but I can't wake him!" I put him on one of the many empty beds and sat beside him in a chair. /_Just try to make me move./_

The woman doctor gave him a look he ignored. He was not moving.

"All right I'll run some tests." She moved to hook Squall up to some strange machines...

"Nah!" I jerked up feeling pain shot through my neck and back from the position i had slept in the cahir in.

Dr. K. looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"What?"

"Well..." She looked away and sighed. _/That's never a good sign./_ "I was unable to figure out what was wrong with him, by\ut he is in a stable condition now. However I am unable to tell you when, or even if, he will wake up."

"What! This is Squall we're talking about! Surely-!"

"I've given you all the information I've been able to get. Well anyway, his pulse is still a tad bit slow, as are his brain waves, but nothing dangerous. I couldn't see any body damange on him...but there were unusual markings-"

"Markings?" She nodded. Markings from where?

"The markings disappeared but they were strange. They looked like some sort of language written on his skin - all overc his skin in fact - all but his face. They were black as well."

Black writing on his skin?_ /I didn't notice any. Then again I wasn't looking and she said it wasn't on his face - The only skin I was able to see. Too bad they disappeared./_

"Where is he?"

"In the room at the end of the hall."

"Thanks." I was going to be there when he woke up. I know Squall - he was going to wake up, even if I had to make him wake up.

AN: Bum bum bummmmmmm! lol. okay please review! If you don't review I'll stop posting and the only person who can read the rest of this fic will be my friend Sammy (lol. this is your pen name.)


	5. Where he's been

**Hey! I didn't die! Thanks for the reviews. Yeah.. so I'm grounded for this stupid-ass reason and am now at my friend Samie's…. typing this out… So thank Samie for letting me do this. Thank her damnit! Ok read now! Also, there's Kingdom Hearts in here.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it it'd be boy/boy. And it's not…sadly.**

**CH. 5 Where he's been.**

"What are you here for anyway?"

"I'm looking for someone."

"Me too! I'm looking for my two best friends."

/Familiar voices .. I've heard them before. Somewhere./

"Have you ever heard of Ansem?"

"No, who's that?"

/Another voice, so familiar./

"Come on Leon! We gotta help Sora!"

/Leon…? So that's me? So .. Sora/

Wrenching my eyes 'open' I noticed darkness. No light anywhere.

"Am I … am I alive?"

No one answered. I remembered this place. It wasn't so long ago really.

/My world … it wasn't destroyed. That's why I was the only one I knew./

"Hey man. I got a new Gummi block for you."

/The only one … from home … the only one in that town … in Traverse Town./

"Leon""Leon"

"Leon"

"Leon"

"Hey Squall"

/Who … is talking? Should I …. Should I know … this …. This person/

"I'm sorry for all I've done; but more importantly, you need to wake up."

/Why? Why should I? 'Wake up?' Why the hell would I want to wake up … up to a world of pain … and suffering .. alone./

"Come on, Squall! Please! Just…wake up. Please."

"Leon, I'll make sure we see each other again. I consider you a friend, so I'll see you again."

/How long ago … did Sora say that? It was before the darkness … so long ago./

"Come on, Squall!"

I jerked up, the darkness receded; putting me face-to-face with Sefier.

"Woah-" Sefier smiled, not his usual arrogant smirk, but a real smile.

I blinked. /What's going on/

"I knew you'd wake up."

"Balamb?" /Is that where I am/

"Heh. Yeah. I brought you here after you killed Ultmecia."

/Ultmeica? .. The darkness!"

Squall moved and tried to hit Sefier, causing him to start falling off the bed and having Sefier catch him.

"What the hell was that!" Sefier softened. "Look, I know you must be pissed. I went against Garden and tried to kill you, but really Squall … you can beat me up or kill me when you're better."

"I don't want want to get better!" I wrenched out of his hold, falling back onto the bed.

Sefier blinked in confusion. "What do you mean you don't want to get better? You're still weak. I had Dr. K look you over and she said-"

/Look me over? Did she see/ " I didn't want to be saved either!" From the look on Sefier's face, I'd say he got pretty pissed when I said that.

"So you're telling me," He was growling the words at me through clenched teeth, "that you wanted to _die?_" Yeah, he was pissed.

"Yes, if you must know. I wanted to DIE!" Sefier growled and stood from the chair beside my bed. "I have NOTHING to live for!"

It took Sefier's widening eyes, halting step, and a sob to realize I was crying.

"Squall." I looked up through my tears and my hair to see Sefier looking helpless.

I put my hands over my eyes and leaned forward a bit to hide my face. /Nothing … I gave everything away./

I jerked back to being aware of my surroundings when I felt a hand on the back of my head; followed by another on my shoulder. Both pushed me forward and up into another's body. I stiffened.

"You have me," I think I went into shock. /Sefier? I have … Sefier/ "even if you hate me." He squeezed me, pushing me further into his embrace. "You can live to kill me if you want … if you hate me."

"Sefier?" I was so tired, weak, and cold. I shuddered.

"I won't let you die. Even if it's what you want most, more than anything else, I won't let you have it. I'm a selfish bastard and I'll fight to get what I want … and I want you to live Squall."

"Death is the only thing I want." This time it was Sefier who stiffened.

"Well, I won't let you have it."

"How do you expect to keep it from me?" I wasn't mocking him. It was a simple question.

Sefier pulled away – just enough to look me in the eye.

It seems my run-in with darkness has allowed me to see into another's heart. I was able to clearly see his determination.

"I'll find a way." He smirked, showing he already knew of a way… and I wasn't going to like it.

"I need to die." Anger.

"I'm not going to let-"

"I need to! I don't want to be like them! The only way not to is Death!" I snapped back, fear evident in every word. Fear, anger, and a determination – if not to make him understand, then to end my life anyway.

"Squall." He seemed nervous. It looked like he was trying to understand my need. "What are you so afraid of?"

At that moment my vision swam and I fell into Sefier. /It wouldn't matter if I told you. You still wouldn't understand./

Darkness swept across my vision as spells caressed my mind.

"Squall! What's wrong! SQUALL!" I hardly felt Sefier laying me back down and vaguely heard him calling me.

"Dr. K.!"

/She can't help. No one can. Especially you, Sefier/ my mind mocked.

/The darkness has come to enslave me. Death will be mine. If not in one sense then in another./

My vision blackened completely. If I died, I would die smiling.

**Ok, hope ya'll liked the Fluffy Sapp. Thank Samie again! Also, please send more love! I'm still grounded so it'll be a while before I update again. So after I write Ch. 6, Don't expect to hear from me for a while.**


	6. Squall vs Darkness

**Discl.: If I owned it: 1) Rinoa would die 2) Sefier & Squall would be getting it on and 3) I wouldn't be writing this….bitchasses (Copyright: Samie)**

**Ch. 6 Squall vs. Darkness**

/Floating again. Dark again./ The dark tendrils wrap around me, pulling me down into deeper darkness.

/Nothing. I feel nothing. Wonderful numbness./

Welcome, ice prince.

I smile. He would call me such. Being able to dig into my memories he must have found one where I was called such.

/Call me what you like./ I think in a dry tone.

You're surrendering to the darkness. I'm surprised

/Really/ I think in the same dry tone.

You fought so hard, to just give up now is a tad bit strange.

Before I was able to reply the temperature changed. From nothing to freezing cold then to scorching hot.

Ignore it. You're too deep into the darkness to get out.

/Who said anything about getting out? I am now forsaken, I know that. But what's going on/

The darkness around me changed; morphed. Black all around. My feet landed on a non-existant floor.

/This place … I remember this place. It's been so long./

On the wall in front of me a sort of portal appeared. Followed by another. The first was closed off by a barrier of icey glass; light, clear blue that cold to the touch.

The second by a fiery glass. Golds and reds danced upon glass that was warm. Hands pushed on the side of the two glass portals; followed by a complete view of the beings they belonged to.

Shiva, the ice goddess, was crying and calling out to me. Ifrit, the fire demon, was growling angrily. I was able unable to hear what either of them were saying.

"What?" My voice was back. I could talk. I stared as Shiva's tears froze into diamonds. The round diamonds slipped through the glass and rolled toward me. I picked them up. Clear and blue diamonds sparkled in the faint light emitting from the other side of the barriers; from the GFs themselves.

/How did you get here/ I looked up hoping for answers. Shiva was crying harder, banging against the glass. /Why/

Ifrit banged against his glass as well. /Why are they trying to get out? What's going on/

I told you to ignore them. You are too far gone.

In turned around. /Ansem./

"Ansem/

Come. Be my Knight. Fight for me.

/Rinoa./

The banging increased. Shiva was still crying but now she looked on with Hate at the two newcomers. Her frail-looking body jerking with anger and rage.

Ifrit was pounding his glass. Focused purely on the two behind me.

/Why are they so angry/ I felt arms circle me.

Come. I'll let you keep your heart. Do as I say. Become my Knight! That struck a cord.

I turned in her arms and backed away. "My heart."

Squall, come here. She was getting angry.

"I would rather become a heartless than be your bitch." My back touched the wall. I was between Shiva and Ifrit. I reached and touched both glass barriers and they disappeared, allowing the GFs freedom.

They attacked. Ansem and Rinoa disappeared and I started falling. I fell faster and faster through darkness.

/What now? I don't understand anything that's happening. I was supposed to die. Where am I now/

Faster and faster I fell until finally slamming into something. /Why didn't hurt/

I opened my eyes to see a white ceiling. Then something gold and green came into view, too close to focus on.

"Squall? Damn, are you ok? What the hell happened?"

"Sefier?" He started and, thankfully, shut up. Then he sighed.

"Yeah, it's me. Are you ok? How do you feel?"

"I'm really tired. I feel really weak." He stared at me and I closed my eyes. /Yes, I just told you I'm tired and weak. Go ahead. Make fun./

I didn't expect arms to wound around my waist and shoulders, nor did I expect to be pulled up and crushed against a muscular chest.

"Thank Hyne." For the record, I didn't expect that, either.

Sefier 

I know I'm being too forward and all, but I was so scared. I didn't want to lose him. I felt Squall shift a little before his hand gripped my shirt. The hand stayed there, on my shirt, against my heart.

I held him tighter.

"You feel so warm." I blinked.

"What?"

"I've been so cold for so long." Squall sighed and held my shirt tighter, while pushing himself further into my arms and closer to my body. In fact, he couldn't get any closer with our clothes on. "You feel so good." He mumbled half asleep again.

/Oh. Shit./ I fought against thoughts and visions that should NOT be in my head. /Why did he have to say that! And in that WAY/

Squall tensed in my arms. /Oh Hyne. Don't tell me I-/ "Did you give me Shiva and Ifrit?"

I looked down to see grey-blue eyes staring up at me. "Yeah. I thought they might be able to wake me up./

"Where did you get them?"

"I drew them after you disappeared so Ultmeica wouldn't be able to take them.." Squall smiled, that's right smiled, a tiny move of the corners of his mouth.

"Thanks. They did help me." I stared at him.

"Helped how?"

"They saved me." He yawned and snuggled into my chest. /He's acting so freaking weird./

"From who?" I hugged him to me tighter and laid us both down on his bed.

"My self, mostly." And we both fell asleep, together after so long.

**It's 1:33, I'm tired as all hell. Please review.**


	7. The Clicking

School is finally out!

Warnings: Major OoC-ness, Yaoi, pain.

Disclaimer: If I owned it Rinoa would be left in one of the 50 BILLION life-threatening situations she gets her-self in & Squall & Sefier would be together. Therefore, I own nothing.

CH.7 

I awoke to a small 'clicking' sound and a weight on my chest.

/What the Hell? I'm too damn tired for shit like this…what the Hell's going on …Squall? SHIT/

I jerked my head up to see Squall's head was resting against my chest, in fact, half on Squall's body was on top of half of mine.

So far, Squall hasn't noticed I was staring at him. His gray-blue eyes were cracked open and staring at the wall in front of him. His mouth was cracked open too. It sounded as though the 'clicking' was coming from inside his mouth. /What the Hell/

"What is that?" Squall jumped, his eyes flew open, and he sat up on his knees.

Then he _blushed_.

I looked at him and almost burst out laughing.

When he had flown up to sit and look at me, one of his knees went between my thighs and his other was on the outside of my legs. Both of which trapped me beneath him…laying down…on my back.

Looks like _someone_ is still a virgin. /Cute./

'Click'

His mouth was cracked open again.

'Click'

"What **IS** that!" I looked up and glared at the ceiling, annoyed.

'Click'

I felt Squall start shaking so I looked back at him concerned. His head was bent down and his hands were fisted on the hem of his over-sized sweater.

It was night outside – everything was peaceful; the Infirmary's lights were all off as well; shading the smaller man further. Suddenly, something sparkling fell on my leg.

A tear.

I panicked.

/Oh Hyne. He's crying, What'd I do/

"Sq-Squall?" He looked up, moonlight shinning through the windows above my head bathing him in silver light. Causing his tears to sparkle like diamonds in his eyes and on his face. He was breathe-taking. All save the fact

that the bastard was laughing at me.

I glared at him. "What!"

"Heh." Was the only answer I received. Until, that is, Squall stuck out his tongue.

I stared at the foreign, metal ball.

"What the Hell is that?" Squall stuck his tongue back in his mouth and gave me an 'you're the biggest moron to ever be created' look.

"It's a tongue-ring, dumbass, what the Hell's it look like?"

"Where the Hell'd you get a tongue-ring?"

"Traverse Town."

"Where?"

Squall shook his head, grinning.

"Okay then. How'd you get it?" I flinched. That was a really stupid question. /He went to a clinic. Duh./

Squall shrugged. Then he smirked…he looked kinda evil when he did that.

"Sephiroth took this big-ass needle, stuck it through my tongue, and then pushed the 'ring in through the hole."

I blinked. /Sephiroth/ "Who's Sephiroth?"

Squall shrugged again. "Just this guy I met."

"So this random guy did it! You didn't go to a clinic or anything!" He smirked again.

"Nope." I gagged. "I also didn't have any disinfectant or pain relievers."

"That's disgusting."

"But oh-so-very kinky, right?"

I blinked. When had Squall started acting like this? A few hours ago he wanted to die, now he's…I donno…_insane_ maybe?

"Who told you that?" He shrugged. Again. Something he's been doing every time I say something.

"Yuffie."

"Who's Yuffie?"

"A girl I met." Okay. I am starting to get really annoyed. Why can't he just give me a straight answer for once!

My annoyance peaked when the 'clicking' started again.

"Would you _stop_ that!" And there was that evil smirk.

And then he laid down on top of me.

/What the Hell/

He pulled a blanket over both of us and burrowed into my chest. /Maybe Squall's Bipolar…/

"Ya know…it IS kinda kinky." I felt him smile.

"I know."

To all my reviewers: Rock Candy!

Angels-Obsession: Thank you! Yeah…I kinda grounded MYSELF for 3 WEEKS cuz no one told me I was UN-grounded. Yeah…big joke my house!…bitches.

Griever5: Thanks!

Tsuyunoinochi Kouhyo: Damn your name is hard to spell! Thanks for the…3? 3 reviews!

Worry not reviewers! The story does not end here! & if you like MPREGS check out my Merrman fic! Squall/Sefier 4eva!


	8. Chapter 8

Ok, so here's the deal: I'm not sure if I want to write anymore of this fic & just end it here. (Cuz' to ME that last ch. Was a good ending ch.) So I'm asking anyone who reads this fic whether or not I should continue it. If I get more reviews to END the fic, I'm gonna start a new SS fic. If I get more CONTINUES, I will & it'll end up crappy & sucking to the point that I will most likely STOP writing on it anyway. Please review & tell me what you think!

DGH

PS: For any of you who are waiting for an update on merman; I'm working on it. Ch.4 that is written down on paper is 15 pg. Long & I have like, 7 more to type out. **Shudder** so it will come out soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, I'm back. I went on vac to the beach, and Thurs. I got my wisdom teeth cut out & it still hurts, I'm still swollen, and I still can't eat anything good…like REAL food! (aka: anything I'd haveta chew)

Everyone who likes this story: You should thank AngelsObsession cuz she pointed out that I left a LOT of loose ends & got me writing this fic again, so go thank her… NOW!

Disclaimer: This is stupid. I'm the Dark Goddess Hekate. The FF8 realm belongs to Hyne. And Although I have gone onto negotiatations with him in order to acquire Squall and Seifer, so far he refuses to give them up to me …greedy bastard.

Warning: Yaoi…OoC-ness...I don't know of anything else.

Chirp.

…

Chirp

/Damn birds…/ If there is one thing I'm majorly NOT, it's a morning person…and really…

Chirp

At this point…

Chirp

I really wanted to kill those birds.

"-alright Squall, everything seems to be alright now. If you feel like it, you may relocate into your old room, or a new room. It doesn't really matter, hardly anyone has stayed here. However, I have heard word that the others came back earlier this morning."

If Squall gave a reply, it wasn't a verbal one.

I heard the hiss of the door as Dr. K left.

I opened my eyes to see Squall staring out of the windows.

"Hey."

When he looked at me, his eyes were almost lifeless. I held onto the hope that whatever that fear I could see was, I'd be able to help him fight it.

"Are you hungry?"

"Not really."

"Too damn bad, get your ass up, we're getting breakfast." Squall just blinked at me. "Move it!"

Slowly, painfully slow in my mind, Squall turned and slid off the bed.

"Here." I handed him some clothes I had ordered one of the…I donno… nurses, maybe? To retrieved before Dr. K let me see Squall.

"Thank you." And he slipped them on.

I swear, he has to be bi-polar. First he's depressed, crying, and wanting to die; then he's playful, and now…he's lifeless.

Squall is really making my head hurt.

"Seifer?" I jolted out of my musings to look over at Squall.

It took every bit of my self-control not to 'coo' and hug him.

I'd only told the nurse-guy to get some of my clothes, since Squall's were all too big looking anyway, but…mine were WAY too big.

Basically, Squall ended up looking like a kid playing dress-up in his dad's closet; which in turn made him really adorable-looking in my black hoodie with a red sword-cross on the front. The hoodie fell off one shoulder and the pair of loose cotton pajama-like pants that, even with the draw-strings tied, looked like they were going to fall down; and the pant's legs pooled at the floor.

It was, too cute.

Cuter when he cocked his head to the side.

I cleared my throat and motioned to the door.

"Shall we?" He nodded.

Ch. 9 is also coming along. Also, I started a new FF8 story, so if you guys like MPREGs, go check it out. Please review!


	10. Stare to Win

Well, I was gonna update merman, but the next ch. Is 9 pg on notebook paper. I don't feel like typing that out…besides this one's been ignored long enough.

Disclaimer: I don't own it damnit!

Warning: Yaoi, I'm basically making this ch. Up on the spot so I don't know what all's gonna be in it. But I will warn you guys for future chap: I've come this close to turning this into a MPREG MANY times. Could still happen, I don know, it all depends on where this story takes me. HOWEVER! If you have a GOOD argument as to why I SHOULDN'T make this an MPREG, review & tell me! If you WANT this to turn into a MPREG review & tell me!…okay, I'm 16 & home alone & I keep hearing crap in the house so I MIGHT call Samie (which means insanity WILL ensue) so you'll have to forgive me!

Ch. 9 

These pants are really getting on my nerves. I kept walking on them, which reminded me that I didn't have on any shoes; but then again, neither did Seifer.

Today I felt , empty. That's all. Just empty.

Well, empty and tired.

I wasn't hungry but I had a feeling that if I didn't eat by myself, Seifer would _make_ me eat.

Oh Joys.

"Hey Squall?" I snapped out of my inner world the see Seifer holding open the doors to the Caf. and motioning me through.

"So what do you think you can eat?"

Not 'what do you want' but 'what can you _handle_.' I'm guessing he's noticed I haven't eaten in a while.

"I don't know." He nodded while looking through the glass in which the food was behind.

Then he grinned.

"Why don't you go pick out a table, okay?" I nodded and walked off as one of the cooks came to talk to Seifer.

Whatever.

I picked out a table near a window I don't remember being there. The sky was dark and made me wonder when the Hell the storm rolled in.

I sat watching the storm and lightning for about twenty minutes before Seifer walked over and sat down putting a very large pizza, two plates, forks and knives, and two chocolate puddings on the table. (Mall Pizza! MWAHAHAHAHAH! Samie & Angels knows what I'm talking about…)

He grinned. "Okay, eat whatever you can." He set a plate with a large slice of pizza on it in front of me. Then me folded his hands and watched me.

I have issues with people watching me.

It bothers me.

It _really_ bothers me.

And Seifer _knows_ that.

And Seifer's staring at me.

And it's bothering me.

A lot.

I had to stop the monotony-of-staring.

I took a bite.

He smiled and looked down to eat.

Thank Hyne.

"Hey! LEON!"

Yes, I know it's really a very short ch. I'm sorry but I didn't really have anything to write. I'm sorry! But I put in a cliffy! . Lol. Please review and tell me what you think about what I said in the top an. BYIES!


	11. Blondie v Blondie

AN: Took my time with this one didn't I? lol

Warnings: Yaoi, EXTREME OoC-ness! I mean it, it's REALLY BAD! …please forgive me later. KH characters.

Disclaimer: One of these days… just one of these days…

Please Review!

"Leon!"

My head snapped up. Only people from Traverse Town know me as 'Leon.'

Suddenly, I was looking straight at Cloud and Sora.

…Cloud and Sora…

What the HELL were they doing here!

Sora ran over and glomped me, almost forcing me out of my chair.

"Oh my God, Leon! It's been _SO_ long! I was beginning to think I'd never see you again. You look different." He pulled away just enough to allow him to look at me.

"You don't look healthy. Where were you?" Cloud had walked up and stood beside the table.

"Who the Hell are you two?" And Seifer looked mad.

"I could ask you the same." Cloud glared back at him while Sora looked back and forth, confused.

"What's their problem?"

Wish I knew.

"Where are the others?" Sora stared at me before smiling. What the Hell is wrong with this kid? I swear he has ADD or something. Maybe he's retarded…

Sephiroth, Yuffie, and Tifa (She's a main character in FF7; I like her better than Aerith. She kinda looks like Rinoa, but she's A LOT cooler!) are out searching the rest of the island." What he failed to mention was what they were searching _for._

"How did you get here?"

"By Gummi-Ship, of course!" He smiled brightly.

I'm about to beat this kid…

I looked behind Sora to see Cloud and Seifer in a glaring contest. Neither was winning.

I sighed.

"Cloud." He didn't hear me. I need some more sleep; I'm _not_ up to handling any of this right now.

"CLOUD!" All three jumped and looked at me. "If you were able to get here by Gummi, doesn't that mean the worlds are connected again?"

"That's what we figure. The others are searching for Heartless and the Keyhole." He went back to glaring at Seifer.

Right.

"Why don't we look around Garden as well?" Cloud nodded and took Sora with him to search the first floor.

"What is going on?" I looked toward Seifer.

"I'll explain while we look."

I explained the basics of what happened to Seifer, not my involvement, however.

"So what was this 'Traverse Town' like?"

"I can't explain it, but you'd love it, I'm sure." He looked at me for a second.

"Can we go there?"

"I may have to. You can come if you want."

And then he _smiled_. Not a smirk, leer, or sneer. A _smile._

He looks really good when he smiles.

What?

NO!

BAD! Stop thinking! Just stop!

"I'd like to go there with you."

Crap.

That made MORE inappropriate thoughts.

Damn it.

I'd like you to go too."

I did not just say that, I did not just say that,

But at least I made him smile again.

Then I made him laugh because I tripped over my too-damn-long/big pants.

Why me?

Another crappy ending to another crappy chapter to another crappy story. It seems Kingdom Hearts is going to play a bigger role than I thought at first. Well.

And I will continue using Tifa, DEAL WITH IT!


End file.
